Kirby vs. Flowey
KVSF.PNG|Scythe Watch K vs F.jpg|Shakaboy Kirbs vs Flower v2.jpg|Shakaboy v2 IMG_2384.JPG|Thogmabogs Kirby vs Flowey Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Description Kirby VS Undertale. They may seem harmless, but these are actually very deadly, and two of the strongest fighters we've seen yet. Now, the battle between the most adorably deadly beings alive begin. Intro Scythe: Power is something we always believe is exclusive to those who look physically imposing. But these two adorable looking powerhouses are some of the strongest beings in existence. Soul: Kirby, Nintendos' puffball of everending cheer and dreams. Scythe: And Flowey, Undertale demonic Flower. He's Soul and I'm Scythe. Soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Kirby Scythe: Long ago, war raged throughout the universe. The Star Warriors, a force of good, desperately battled to protect the universe from the vile Nightmare and his personal army of monsters and company, Nightmare Enterprises. After a long fought battle, the heroes where all but defeated, a few Star Warriors remained. And yet, hope still remained. A single, powerful Star Warrior destined to awaken a millennium later and bring balance to the universe. His name is....Kriby. Kirby: Hiiiiii! Soul: WHAT!? HIM?! Scythe, that's a puffball. A literal living ball of puff! No way your reading the right backstory. ' Scythe: Oh I am. Kirby: Bio * Name: Kirby * Age: still a baby if Meta Knight is to be believed * Species: Puffball * Nintendo's strongest character * Star Warrior * Owner of the best anime based on a Videogame Scythe: One day, Kirby's starship crashed landed on the planet Popstar in the kingdom of Dreamland, where he befriended basically everyone but his to be arch enemy, King Dedede. '''Soul: Kirby's signature ability is his inhale power, where he becomes a vortex capable of inhaling and swallowing basically anything, which he can then spit out a star. He can also inhale large amounts of air and floating around for extended periods of time. ' Scythe: And should Kirby inhale a specific enemy, Kirby can actually copy their powers, taking them for his own. Kirby: Copy Ability * Sword * Ninja * Leaf * Suplex * Spark * Archer * Mirror * Yo-Yo * Fire * Fighter * Hammer * Beam * Hypernova * Star Rod Scythe: Sword Kirby is master with a blade, Fire Kirby can pour out...well...fire, Ninja Kirby is a master of stealth, Leaf Kirby can control forms of plant life, Suplex Kirby can suplex anything and Fighter Kirby is a master Martial Artist that also throws Hadokens...for some reason. 'Soul: Spark Kirby controls and fires forms of electricity, Archer Kirby's got an aim as good as Hawkeye, Mirror Kirby can reflect attacks and create mirror clones, Yo-Yo Kirby wields a Yo-Yo so dangerous it can defeat trained warriors, Hammer Kirby wields a dangerous hammer that can crush most anything, and Beam Kirby can shoot charged energy balls or shoot out an energy whip. ' Scythe: And should he eat a miracle fruit, he cam become Hypernova Kirby, capable of devouring worlds. '''Soul: He's also got the Warp Star, a star he can summon at any time to fly him around anywhere. Say Scythe, how fast is it? Scythe: Well, Kirby has flown the Warp Star from NOVA's summon point back to Planet Popstar in around 3 seconds. Similarly, he's flown from Popstar to it's moon in only a few seconds, putting the Warp Star's top speed at speeds far faster than light. It's even traveled to other dimensions in only 3 seconds. Soul: HOLY SHIT! Scythe: And by inhaling said Warp Star, Kirby can create the Star Rod, powered by dreams and capable of vanquishing evil...and most of the moon. Kirby: Feats * Cracked Planet Popstar in half * Punches can cause earthquakes * Survived a blast from a gigantic cannon with little-to-no damage. * Effortlessly survived a black hole * Effortlessly survived an explosion the eclipsed all of Planet Popstar * Threw a monster to the sun and back * Destroyed Nova, who is planet-sized twice * Wasn't phased after being crushed under thousands of newton's of force * Hit a planet destroying meteor over 10'000 light years away Scythe: Kirby is a powerhouse. His fighter ability is strong enough crack Planet Popstar in half, Plant Popstar being the same size as Shiver Star, which greatly resembles our own Earth. Assuming this is the case, Popstar would have similar mass and volume to Earths, meaning Kirby's punching with around 313'08'937'5 newton's of force. He also once threw a frying pan over 30 times his size, with a monster on it that was also 30 times Kirby's own size, to the sun, which them came back with a perfectly cooked monster, in around 1 minuet's time. Soul: What the hell! Scythe: Or how about the time he launched a planet destroying meteor over 10'00 light years away using a wooden baseball bat. Soul: That might be the most insane feat we've ever seen on death battle. Kirby's though enough to survive an explosion the eclipsed the planet, and even survived in a black hole. Still, ol' Kirby's not perfect. Kirby: Faults * Is always hungry and obsessed with food. ** The plot of Kirby: Squeak Squad and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse are literally Kirby seeking revenge on the villains simply because his food was taken from him. * Copy abilities expire if Kirby takes too much damage. * His floating can be interrupted if he takes too much damage. * Has the mentality of a baby; meaning he's immature, unintelligent, unfocused, inexperienced and a bit too friendly. * Inhale has limitations ** Giant opponents and some bosses cannot be inhaled. ** Certain opponents cannot be killed by being inhaled and are just 'pooped' back out. ** In the anime; Kirby can be exhausted if he uses Inhale for too long. ** Inhale is very short ranged and can be escapable at longer ranges. * Lacking in experience Scythe: Kirby is obsessed with food, his copy abilities can often vanish if he takes to much damage, and hit floating can be interrupted as well. Soul: Kirby also cannot inhale giant opponents, it's mostly short range, and it can tire him if he uses it for to long. Also, he's a baby warrior, and as such he's not to bright and still lacks experience. Though I'd say he's tough enough to get away with it. Kirby's one lean mean eating fighting puffball. ' ''Tiff: It's a long shot, but you're name wouldn't happen to be Kirby would it? Kirby looks at Tiff for a bit before jumping up and down. '' ''Kirby: Kirby, Kirby! Flowey Scythe: It all started with a Flower, injected with determination by the Royal Scientist if Monsters Alphys. Embedded with this powerful substance, the flower was...put in King Asgore's garden. Then, the king's dying son Asriel...died, and his dust spilled over the flower. Somehow, in some way, this allowed Asriel to live on without a soul as the demonic flower known as...Flowey. 'Soul: (addible sighs) This is gonna be a long one. ' Flowey: Bio * Name: Flowey The Flower * Real name: Asriel Dreemurr * Age: unknown * Likes: killing (we think) * Soulless * Living flower * 4th wall awareness Scythe: Oh relax, we've covered Flowey once before. And we're in the anti 4th wall bunker. We have been sense Deadpool tried to join us. We'll be fffffffffff...... 'Soul: Scythe? ' Flowey: Oh, don't mind me. Carry on boys. '' Scythe: Aaaaaanyways, in battle Flowey is a powerhouse, despite his appearance. His main method of attack are bullets he's dubbed the friendliness pellets. He can sprout an endless number of vines from the ground which he controls at will. '''Soul: Flowey also has the ability to tunnel underground, which is how he mainly gets around. Overall...not much really. ' Flowey: Powers and Abilties * Friendliness bullets * Vine attacks * Tunneling * Save/Load Scythe: Actually, there's one other thing. Due to having Determination be what keeps him alive, Flowey has the ability to control spacetime. Flowey can make a save, and load it should he die or just feel like it. Keep in mind saves are entire timelines. Because of this, Flowey is nearly unkillable. ''Flowey: (Does his evil laugh) Didn't even need it against that Pokemon! '' Scythe: And when Flowey gets 6 human souls, he can transform into his ultimate form: Omega Flowey. Omega Flowey * Friendliness bombs * Flame breath * More vines * X shaped bullets * Beam mouth * Circular cacti '''Soul: Oh ya, the phototshop form-OW! Flowey: It's called Omega Flowey asshat! '' Scythe: Whatever the name may be, it's insanely powerful. Flowey's friendliness pellets become friendliness bombs, he's got flame breath, X shaped bullets, a beam that comes from his mouth He can shut circular cacti- '''Soul: Cactuses.' Flowey: Living plant here. Plural for cactus is cacti. Scythe: As well as than, Flowey's control over his save files in increased. FLowey: Feats * Effortlessly destroyed Frisk's save file * Actually overpowered Frisk/Chara * One shot Asgore Soul: Apon becoming Omega Flowey, Flowey was actually able to overpower and destroy Frisk's save final. AKA, he destroyed an entire timeline. His overall power was actually able to match and surpass that of Frisk/Chara's. How so? Well, he's actually at Level 9999 according to the Undertale Wiki, far beyond Frisk and Chara even in the genocide run. Oh, and he one shot Asgore. ''' Flowey: Faults * Extremely arrogant (especially as Omega Flowey). * Soul's can betray him * Defense in regular form is absolutely pitiful. Scythe: However, Flowey does have one big weakness: A determined enough person can call out to Omega Flowey's captured SOULs and make them rebel against him, which weakens him drastically. Said SOULs are also able to provide healing to the opponent, but it's highly unlikely Flowey would reveal about the six souls he has in the first place. '''Soul: Flowey's also extremely arrogant, and his normal flower form has insanely weak defense. But, considering he has at least 20 ways to kill you in less than a second, that's fine in my book. Flowey: Awe, really? Thanks guys. And thanks for bringing me back for another round on Death Battle! Scythe: No problem. Now get out of here, you got a fight to...fight. Flowey: Right! I'll see you guys after I murder whoever it is I gotta fight. (Flowey tunnels out of the recording booth.) Soul: We really gotta get better security. Scythe: Yup. The Battle Scythe: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (Dream Land) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xj5PMy3xGXY In the fields of Dream Land, all was peaceful that day. At least, until Flowey The Flower popped of the ground. The small living sunflower looked around, smirking evilly. Flowey: AHAHAHAHAHA! With that pesky Frisk and my traitorous sibling Chara not here, I control the timelines again! And I shall turn this world into my personal playground! Kirby: Poyo? Flowey turned over to see Kirby, the pink puffball holding what was clearly a small apple. Not aware of who he was dealing with, Flowey fired off a bullet that caused the apple to explode, much to the puffballs sadness. Flowey: And that was just a taste of my awesome pow-GAH! Kirby cut Flowey off with a sudden kick to the face, launching the flower back a bit. Flowey: So that's the way we're playing eh? Alright then. Saving his file in case anything should happen, Flowey rose two vines from the ground, smirking as Kirby prepared to attack. The battle had begun. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xStEdivU9JE&t=314s Kirby rushed forward and hopped over the two vines launched his way, immediately going to kick Flowey again, and he would've hit had Flowey not tunneled underground. One if the two vines slapped Kirby across the back, the other slamming the puffball into the ground. Both when for an impaling attack, but missed when Kirby rolled out of the way and turned around, inhaling a nearby Waddle Doo and transforming into Beam Kirby. Flowey: Oooooh. What's this? Kirby ran forward towards the vines, swinging the beams iconic energy whip to grab the two vines, ripping them out of the ground. Apon landing, Kirby charged up one of the beams energy balls and launches it at Flowey. Taking then hit dead on, the sentient golden flower growls and launched ore friendliness bullets towards Kirby, which the puffball was able to dodge. Dashing forward and jumping into the air, Kirby rained down energy balls on Flowey, though misses due to the Flower's tunneling powers. Kirby landed on the ground, looking around before another vine rose out of the ground, and picked him up, causing the puffball to flail his arms and legs. Flowey rose up and cackled as he slammed Kirby onto the ground repeatedly, causing the Beam Ability to vanish. Flowey tossed Kirby through a tree, and out popped the hero of dreamland as Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby ran forward and turned into a ball of fire, charging forward and slamming into Flowey full force. Kirby than turned around opened his mouth, unleashing a torrent of flames the incinerated the flower on the spot. Flowey: NOOOOOOOO!- That was Flowey's last word as he became a pile of dust. Kirby turned to walk away, satisfied with his victory, when suddenly, everything reset to the start of the fight. Flowey: Alright, here we go again. Everything when like before. Smack Kirby around, the puffball became Beam Kirby, uproot the vines, take the full force hit, get rid of the beam ability, and then Kirby became Fire Kirby. Flowey dodged the fireball, but was still killed by Kirby's Fire Breath, and once again had to load. Flowey: Third time's the charm. Flowey went through the motions again. Vine slap, Beam Kirby, pain, no more Beam Kirby, Fire Kirby. This time, Flowey dodged both the fire ramming attack and the flame breath, hitting Kirby with a barrage of bullets. Kirby ejected the Fire ability and started inhaling, inhaling the bullets, and Flowey himself. Flowey: No, no, no, no, nooo!!!! Opening his eyes, Flowey found himself within Kirby's stomach. Looking around, he could see piles apon piles of food, and...the souls. The six human souls. Kirby had ATE them. And apon learning this, a large smirk grew of Flowey's face. Kirby, on the other hand, was now pondering what he should do. The Pink Puffball noticed a pile of apples and ran over, when a energy X flew down and destroyed them. Kirby looked to the sky and gasped as Omega Flowey overtook the sky. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxC3ILPiz98 Flowey: Hello Kirby. Ready to D I E? Kirby jumped away from multiple huge vines that could've crushed him and hopped onto the Warp Star, flying towards Flowey. Kirby closed his eyes and looked within his stomach, looking for an enemy he already inhaled. As Kirby flew up, he transformed into Sword Kirby and slashed his way through the vines, much to Flowey's dismay. Flowey: AHH! CUT IT OUT! More of the soul energy X's flew towards Kirby, which the puffball jump over, ducked under, and swerved the Warp Star around. Flying up, Kirby got straight up in Flowey's face, and then got blasted down by the flame breath. Omega Fowey launched more friendliness bombs towards the ground after Kirby, who flew up as Hammer Kirby. He knocked the bombs away, used a flaming swing to destroy the circular cacti sent his way, and flew past more regular friendliness pellets. Kirby: Poyo! Poyo poyo! Flowey: You have a powerful soul Kirby. It'd be a shame if I where to take it! Kirby suddenly stopped in his tracks, the Warp Star falling to the planet below as Flowey absorbed Kirby;s soul and started cackling. Flowey: Oh how I love it when a plan comes tog-OW! Kirby's hammer flew forward and cracked Flowey's TV face, smirking as he quickly floated down towards the ground. Flowey: What the hell?! Kirby screamed as he fell into a dark void, his hammer ability gone. Kirby looked around, and he was a transparent pink. Soul Kirby looked around, and noticed the six human souls. Kirby walked over to them, and then turned into human ghosts, turning transparent while staying the color of their soul. Yellow soul: Amazing. For all their power, Frisk could never fight without a soul. Yet your body still can, and Flowey isn't drawing power from your soul. '' Outside Kirby had become Spark Kirby, and was firing bolts of electricity at Omega Flowey, with little effect. Running back and forth to dodge attacks, and also built up a static charge. Another vine shot down to try and impale Kirby, but the puffball hopped up and ran up the vine, getting in Omega Flowey's face and blasting him with Spark's fully charged up shot, which did do a little damage, but only resulted in Kirby being blasted down from Flame Breath. ''Soul Kirby: Poyo poyo, poyo poyo! Blue Soul: Why should we try? Flowey's influence is to strong. Soul Kirby: Poyo. Poyo, poyoooo! '' ''Green Soul: Flowey can't be beaten. He'll reset if we do strip him of his power. Soul Kirby: Poyo...POYO! Dark Blue Soul: You know you'll have to be quick right? Soul Kirby: Poyo. (The Puffball nods) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcoqR9Bwx1Y Energy blasts rained down from above Omega Flowey as Kirby flew around using his natural floating, using the mighty Star Rod to stall for time while his soul and the human souls worked everything out. As luck would have it, the Star Rod seemed to be very useful against Omega Flowey. Charging up anther shot, Kirby unleashed the full force of the Star Rod... Which blew one of Omega Flowey's arms off. The demonic monster screamed in pain as his lost arm faded to dust. Flowey tried to load his file but...nothing happened. And then it happened. The human Souls started stripping Flowey of his power. Omega Flowey's power started falling as Kirby's soul returned to his body, and the Star Rod retuned to the Warp Star. Harnessing the power of he Miracle fruit he had inside of him, Kirby started glowing rainbow colors as he became Hypernova Kirby. Omega Flowey: NO! NO! I WILL WIN! I WILL WIN! Omega Flowey fired a giant blue energy beam at Kirby, the Hypernova powered Puffball inhaling it all instantly. The two stared down, and Kirby released the energy blast back towards Flowey. As much as he tried, he couldn't reset. Kirby was to determined to beat him. It had overwritten his own. BOOM! A massive explosion went off in the sky's of Dream Land. Dedede, Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, all of Kirby's friends saw it. Kirby dropped down to the ground as dust flew through the sky, heading out to sea. Kirby returned to his normal pink and bid farewell to the human souls, turning around to find a small star long glowing object. Reaching his hand out to touch it, what he saw was amazing. File name: Kirby. Save: Yes<, No. Kirby, now surrounded by Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight, is trying to figure out how his save file works. '' ''Flowey arrives in the afterlife, finding his old soul and returning to his form of Asriel within heaven. '' Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3g-0G8OrAtc&t=106s '''Soul: HOLY SHIT, I THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE BORING! THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS CAN FIGHT! ' Scythe: Indeed, but this was not as cut and dry as one may think. At first glance, this should obviously go to Flowey. He seems stronger and he's got the resetting. But...is Flowey really stronger? Soul: In Japan, Hypernova Kirby is referred to a Big Bang Kirby, and the Miracle Fruit is said to have the power of a universe inside it. Hypernova Kirby then defeats Queen Sectonia who absorbed 4 Miracle Fruits, which would make her Multi-Universal. Flowey is scale at Multi-Universal in his Omega Form for destroying Frisk's save, but that just means Kirby's delt with people as strong as Omega Flowey on his own. ''' Scythe: And Flowey has no feats that prove he could keep up with the Warp Star's FTL movement speeds. Flowey also had no way to actually kill Kirby, as Kirby has survived hits from Void Termina, who was conformed to be beyond Queen Sectonia and easily Kirby's strongest foe ever. '''Soul: Kirby's wider arsenal let him keep Flowey on edge for most of the fight, as he had tons of ways of killing the flower for good. Also, even if Flowey did absorb Kirby's soul, which we admit is possible, Kirby can fight just fine without it in his body...at least according to his feats page-CAN ANYTHING KILL THIS GUY!? Also, Kirby was far more experienced can his inhale ability let him rebound anything that could've killed him, like when Hypernova Kirby rebounded a giant energy blast similar to Omega Flowey's at the end of Kirby Tripple Deluxe. Scythe: In the end, Kirby's superior stats, Flowey's inability to kill, let alone probably hit him, and greater experience won him this fight. Soul: Look like Flowey got a taste of Kirby brand weed killer. Scythe: The winner is Kirby. Next time Soul: NEXT TIME OOOOON DEATH BATTLE! A blond female breaks Vegeta's arm with a single kick. A purple humanoid cat clashes with Sonic. Android 18 vs Blaze the Cat Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018